Well, I Notice
by AtHeartsEnd
Summary: Ginny knows Harry is cheating on her and wants him to admit it. Draco knows Harry is cheating on Ginny and desperatly wants her to break it off with him. But why? My first Fanfic so be nice! I own nothing! Third chapter up!
1. Lets Start From The Beginning Shall We?

_Many things go unnoticed. Or maybe we notice them, we just don't want to. We don't want to see things that aren't meant to be seen. We don't want to notice things that aren't meant to be noticed. Well, we see them anyway._

_I see them._

_I try not to see, not to read into things. I try to guard my mind from thinking things I don't want to be thinking. Seeing things I don't want to see. I try to keep my self from noticing small smiles, nods of the head. _

_I don't succeed._

_But, I continue to paste a fake smile on my face and pretend everything is okay, hoping one day I will believe that it is. I continue to pretend that my boyfriend isn't cheating on me and my life is grand, hoping one day it will be. And I continue to hope no one will notice._

_Well, someone did. _

***

**Many things are misread. Or maybe we can read into them, we just don't want to. We don't have the time or the patience. We don't care enough to read into things that aren't meant to be read. Well, we read them anyway.**

**I read them.**

**People believe I don't, they believe I don't care. I try not to, considering who I am. Who my father is, what my life is leading to. I try to not notice small things in people I don't want to be noticing.**

**I don't succeed.**

**But, I continue in this façade and pretend that I don't observe, hoping one day I won't. I continue to struggle to keep my mouth shut and pretend everything is okay, hoping one day it will be. And I continue to pretend I don't notice.**

**Well, I did.**

***

"Ginny? Gin, is there something wrong?" _Damn Hermione for being so observant _I thought. _If only you were like Ron and Harry, completely oblivious to everyone around them. _As if proving my point Harry and Ron continued to pile mounds of food on their small plates, fully ignoring Hermione's question and my delay in answering. Hermione huffed in disgust and turned back to me.

"No, nothings wrong. I was just thinking." _Lies. _"Oh. Well, what were you thinking about?" _My goodness, must you know everything? _"Well…um I was just…uh. Potions homework!" Hermione, as well as Ron and Harry, jumped at my outburst. "Yea, Potions homework. I have Potions. Homework." And before Hermione could ask any more, I was running out the doors of the Great Hall.

_Merlin, can't a girl just get a moment of peace anymore? Everything has to be explained. Apparently my life story as well as my every single move and decision has become very interesting lately. Goodness, I almost wish that something bad would happen so they would stop pestering me. Maybe if I could make something happen, they would-_

"Ginny?" Harry called me from down the hallway. "Ginny, wait up!" _Maybe if I start running now he won't catch up with me and then I could just say I didn't hear him. Better yet, maybe what he wants to catch up with me for is to finally break it off with me, admit he has been cheating, strap on a pair._

I stopped, rolled my eyes and quickly turned to face a panting Harry. "Yes?"

"Well, um… Ginny I just, um…." _I, well um, I just, um um…Spit it out! _"I was just, um, wondering where your mind has been lately. You seem so far off all the time."

_Well, honestly, I have been thinking about giving you some new suggestions to make sure that I don't catch you're cheating on me. Tip one: When kissing another girl, make sure no ones around before you push her into a broom closet. Tip two: Try not to drool over her while I'm talking to you. It makes things a bit obvious. _

"I have just been really stressed Harry. Homework and all. Speaking of which, I must be off. Potions, remember?"

"Yes, right, you had potions homework." He turned his gaze to the wall and almost everywhere in the corridor except me. _Maybe he figures his next move is written on the walls or something._

"Well, I must be off. Bye Harry!" And I ran before he could give me a sloppy, awkward kiss. _In the odd times when we would kiss, it would be one of those kisses where you want to open your eyes to make sure your not kissing your brother or something. No sparks. No fireworks. Just the little sizzle like when a fire goes out. Boring and disappointing._

I shivered at the thought.

_Maybe one day he will notice that I notice. Maybe someday I will tell him. Until then, I actually do have Potions homework I need to get to._

And with that last thought I ran to the common room.

Everything was just a fuzzy blur as I raced to the library. Apparently my Potions homework wasn't as basic as I thought it was, and I don't think Snape will be too happy when my excuse for not finishing is that I forgot. _Damn Potions homework. The one day he gives up complicated library worthy homework is the day I forget. Stupid Snape. Stupid Potions. Stupid---_

My thoughts were interrupted by the feel of something hard hitting my face and then two strong hands stopping me from falling.

I looked up to see the one and only Draco Malfoy staring back at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. _It doesn't look like pure hatred. It's a start. _

Then, just as that thought entered my mind he put on his famous Malfoy smirk and dropped me to the floor. It hurt, but not as much as it would have if he hadn't caught me in the first place.

"Well, look at this. Little Weaslette falling to the ground at my mercy. I always knew this day would come." _Oh, I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face Malfoy._

And with a swift kick of her foot, Malfoy came tumbling to the ground just as Ginny rose.

"Well, look at this. Little ferret falling to the ground at my mercy. I always knew this day would come." She couldn't hide the smirk that spread across her own face at Malfoy's look of surprise. And just like that, she walked off in the direction of the library, her own smirk never faltering.

***

"Just look at them. I can almost imagine what there stupid couple lovey-dovey conversations would be like. "Oh Ginnykins?" "Yes, snugglebumpkin?" "Would you please pass the butter, muffin?" "Of course, cheesecake." "Sweetums?" "Yes, sugarpie?" "I love the way you pass the butter, my snickerdoodle." "I love the way you take the butter, pookie." "I love the way you—

"Okay, I get it. Thank you for spoiling my meal." Blaise aggressively pushed his plate away and gave me a death glare that could have made Voldemort shiver.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you're just going to start eating it again in a couple of minutes."

"Your right." And with that, he took his plate and started from where he left off.

I looked at her again. **What does she even see in him? Scarhead over there doesn't deserve her. She deserves someone better. Someone like me. Okay, maybe not me. I'm no better for her then Blaise. But Potter shouldn't get her. Anyone but Potter should be able to touch her and kiss her and---**

"You're drooling again." Blaise commented with a smirk. I looked down to find no drool, but realized that Blaise was finding any reason to comment on my obsession- I mean new found interest- with the youngest Weasley.

**Of course I had to tell him. Couldn't just drown in my depression on my own. No, I had to tell Blaise. This is why I should just keep my mouth shut. I have been for my whole life. So why was now any different? Because I had to tell someone how it was killing me that I felt this was. I had to tell someone how I wanted to chop Potter's head off every time I saw them together. Well, more then the usual amount of urge to chop his head off. **

**I had to tell someone how much I wanted to tell her that he was cheating. Yes, I know. I have known for a while now, but only because it's so bloody obvious. The first day I knew was when I found him kissing another girl. Then I ran through the castle in search for a certain Weasley and break the news to her. That's when I found her. She was crying, sobbing actually. **

**Then, I found that I wanted to go over there and comfort her more then I wanted to insult her. Much more. Actually, I didn't want to insult her at all. I wanted to help her. I wanted to tell her that Potter was an idiot and that she was much too intelligent and beautiful and perfect to be with a git like him. But instead, I told Blaise. And I have regretted it since then. **

"Sod off Blaise." I pushed my full plate away and left the Great Hall. I started wandering for a bit. Dreaming of Ginny. Okay, I was a bit obsessed, but who wouldn't be? She was perfect. Everything about her. Her hair, her freckles, her tiny figure, her chocolate brown eyes, the way she---

I felt someone slam into my chest and immediately flew my hands out just to see that what they caught was the girl that was filling my mind. I thought I was dreaming at first, but then I snapped out of it and realized that she couldn't see me like this. So, I placed on my infamous Malfoy smirk and dropped her as lightly as I could.

"Well, look at this. Little Weaslette falling to the ground at my mercy. I always knew this day would come." **What the hell was that? Couldn't just walk away could you Draco? Had to go off making smart-ass comments.**

Just then I felt the floor slip out from under me and just like that, I was watching my smirk appear on the face of a certain red-headed Weasley.

"Well, look at this. Little ferret falling to the ground at my mercy. I always knew this day would come." **I can't believe it! She just used my own insult against me. I didn't know she had it in her. **

And I watched her, in a state of awe, as she walked away from me.


	2. Caught In The Act, Again

Okay, so on my last fanfic I put something on the top of the story that said a few things, but I don't know if that showed up or not so this time it is going to!!

Okay so first of all hi!! Thank you so much for whoever is reading my story and please review! So, before the story begins, there are just a few things to go over:

I don't own anything. Though I wish I owned a few of the guys. I mean am I crazy or are they extremely hot?

My profile will be up soon so for anyone who cares I am going to pour out my life story.

And in case you don't know, the _italics_ are Ginny's thoughts while the **bold** are Draco's.

Enjoy!!!

****

_Picture this in your mind for a second. You wake up, get dressed, go down to the Common Room and head off to the library to get some work done. Just as you are turning the last corner you see someone getting pushed into a broom closet with their lips occupied otherwise. _

_You are thinking it is just your average hormonal, dirty, can't-keep-it-in-their-pants-for-more-then-two-seconds kind of couple, but no. It is your boyfriend pushing someone other then you into a closet. It is your boyfriend kissing her. It is your boyfriend who won't admit that he is cheating on you and it is your boyfriend who is at the top of your list of people to kill. _

_So why don't I? Well, it is simple, I can't. I can't stop him from it because I want him to admit what he has been doing. I want him to feel guilty and sad and angry. I want him to feel as bad as I did the first time I saw them. Now, I don't care enough about him to cry. But, maybe I will when he tells me. Just so I can see his face when I do._

I started off again to the library after about fifteen minutes of wishing that he would come out of the closet and I would get to hear the lame excuse he came up with. And at that thought, the broom closet door creaked open to expose a much snogged Harry.

"G-Ginny?" _Oh, this'll be rich. _I put on my best innocent face, turned around and batted my eyelashes. "Yes, Harry?" _Just look at that face. Priceless. _"I wasn't expecting you here this early." _I wasn't expecting you this early either. But I understand you have your perverted, horny little boy needs that I can't provide, let alone stand. _

"Oh, I just had some work to do in the library. What were you doing in the broom closet?" It took all of my strength not to laugh at his next move. There were no words, just a lot of mouth opening, head turning and some questionable sounds. _Oh, that's the exact answer I was looking for, thanks. Idiot. _

"I was, um well. I was just, um… um… I was. Studying?" _Yes, say your answer like a question. That will force me to believe you. But since that was such a good excuse…_

"Oh, of course! Well, I must be off. That homework doesn't do itself. Ta ta!" I had to race around the corner to keep from exploding with laughter right there. _He must think I am really thick to believe that excuse. I think I even heard her come out of the closet and question him about it! _I didn't even make it to the library before I burst into fits of laughter.

After about two minutes of crying from hilarity on the corridor floor I stood up and headed off to my original destination. This was going to be a good day.

***

(A/N: Okay I have no idea how Luna acts so I am pretty much winging it with her. She doesn't say much here but she may become more involved with the story later on. You'll see in good time. As you were…)

"Hello Ginny." Luna took her usual spot beside me in Transfiguration and said her usual far-off greeting. _I am so envious of how Luna can be in her own little world and not care who doesn't like it. I wish that I could be that way sometimes. Go off into my own little world. My Harry-less, people-less world. It would be wonderful._

I gave out a small sigh to acknowledge what would never be and began to listen to the teacher.

After Transfiguration ended, I found myself face to face with Harry, who looked very nervous and sweaty. _Funny how the one person I obsessed over throughout my childhood seems to be around a whole lot. Unfortunately that person is the one I would rather not see. _I took a deep breath and told Harry to walk with me to the library as we talked. I had a free period to work next and I was hoping it wouldn't be wasted talking to him. "What's the matter Harry?"

"What? I can't walk my girlfriend to the library?" He said this in an amused tone. Like it was some sort of inside joke we had. _The answer to that question is no. I do not want to walk to the library with you Potter and I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me your girlfriend since I am neither your girlfriend nor your friend at all at the moment. Thank you for the offer though. _

"Yes, of course you can. It just took me by surprise. You don't usually walk me to the library or my classes anymore." I forced out what should have been a chuckle. Sadly, it came out as more of a choking sound. "Yes, I used to a lot, didn't I? I guess I just got too busy is all. I liked walking you to your classes though."

_Ah, how I miss those days. You would wait outside my classroom door and take your disgusting, clammy, sweating, disease-filled hand in mine. Then we would fall into an awkward silence as you tried to make conversation with your supreme lack of social skills. Once we finally got to my classroom door you would stutter like a moron and give me a quick half-ass peck on the lips and race down the hall as if I would make you go into a full on make-out session right outside my classroom. Then I would go back to my dorm, burn off the layer of skin you placed your repulsive hand on, take a shower and try to forget the event that just occurred. Yes, I liked that too._

"Yes, I liked that too." Another chuckle/choke. "Well, this is me." I looked at the library as if it were filled with chocolate frogs and sugar plums. "Must get to it then." And I was going to do just that when…

"Ginny, wait." _Was, that a sigh I just heard? Thank the heavens he is going to do it! He is finally going to admit that he has been cheating on me! I will have to try and hold my extreme depression when he does. This is going to break my heart…_

"Yes, Harry?" _Please don't stutter. Please don't stutter. Please don't stutter. _"Well, um… G-G-Ginny, t-this is v-v-very h-hard for m-me to s-say. I-I d-don't know w-what c-came over me when I-I started d-doing this, b-but I did. A-and I just w-want to s-say that I h-had no intention of h-hurting y-you in any w-way." _I'm sorry what was that? I didn't seem to catch that last part. I think it's because it was lost in all of the extra letters you are adding. IT IS A BLOODY SENTENCE HARRY SAY IT AND BE DONE I HAVE TO GET TO THE LIBRARY! Bloody moron this one._

"Well how could _you_ ever hurt me Harry?" _Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Do not laugh._ "W-well G-Gin, I-I…" He took a long deep breath and looked around. I did the same and people were staring. Not even staring, gawking. Just looking at us, like we were on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Then Harry looked back at me. "Well, Ginny…" He took my hands. _I must start wearing gloves. Honestly, is that amount of sweat on a person natural? He should talk to Madame Pomfrey about that. _"I have been cheating on you with another girl." _Really? I hadn't noticed. _

_Gasp. Sad face. Look to kill. And………GO!_ "Harry James Potter I cannot believe you have been cheating on me!" _Okay, he looks convinced. He looks about convinced enough to need a new pair of pants before he visits Madame Pomfrey. _He put his hands up above his head. "Ginny, I am so sorry and I never wanted to hurt you! I just didn't feel that way anymore!" More people were starting to look now. Even some teachers looked intrigued. _Well I'm glad my fake despair amuses you all. _

_Okay, another gasp. On-the-verge-of-tears look. Sudden realization face. Angry expression. Inside chuckle at his face. And………GO! _"How. Long. Potter." _Wow, that was through clenched teeth and everything. I should be an actress. _"Just a couple months I swear!" He gave out a sort of whiney sound and fell to his knees. _This is turning out to be better then I thought. _"Please Ginny! Just please understand!"

_Now, smirk. Hands at my sides. Actual chuckle in his face. _"I know. I saw you two together months ago." Now he was the one to gasp. He didn't dare get up though. I got down to eye level with him and gave him the best glare I could manage. "And Harry?" He swallowed loudly and I heard a few chuckles from the crowd that was rapidly growing. "Y-yes G-G-Ginny?" I gave out a small chuckle. "If you ever cheat on some other poor, innocent girl again, then try to keep it in your pants long enough to get into the broom closet with someone else. It is extremely disturbing to have to see otherwise." Then, I stood up and walked the other way. _For once I am glad Creevey is_ _here. I would like to see his face after I got up and turned around. I don't think I will be going to the library today. Maybe I will just walk around. _

_This day was getting better by the second. _

***

Okay so I hope you all liked that. Please review!!! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Things will be happening soon!! I mean, it's not that things aren't happening now. It's just the things that are happening later are better then the things that are happening now. Not that the things that are happening now aren't good. But, I guess you decide whether they are good or not. It's just that I think that the things that are happening later are more exciting then the things that are happening now, even though the things that are happening now have their own exciting portions to them. You know what? Just keep reading my story and you can judge yourself. And you can place those judgments in the review box. Just a click of a button, and a few short words. Please and thank you.


	3. Moving On

Okay I am so sorry I haven't written anything in a while. It's just that I have had this whole no-inspiration thing going on, so whenever I went to write something, it would all sound like crap. So, I will try my best. Oh, and someone left a comment that my Draco's POV wasn't very good. Thank you for the advice! I am really trying, but it is pretty hard because he has a weird kind of personality, especially since I am trying to make him like two different people. Thank you so much for the reviews and please continue!! So, here goes nothing…

****

_**Two weeks after the break up. Things are a bit awkward between Harry and Ginny but she is happy to be free and he is happy to freely snog the girl he really cares for. Draco is continuing to stalk Ginny from afar and she is continuing to think that he hates her. With Ginny walking to breakfast Saturday morning…**_

_What to have for breakfast today… Maybe I'll have a muffin. No, I don't want a muffin. Oh, I'll have some eggs and bacon! But, the eggs here are soggy and the bacon is undercooked. Maybe I'll just have some toast and---what the…_Ginny's thought remained unfinished as she was pulled into an empty classroom but an unidentified person who had a firm hand around her waist and another covering her mouth.

She tried to grab her wand from her pocket, but her arms were pressed against the door as well as her face.

She was spun around and became face to face with a grinning Blaise Zabini. As he still held a firm hand over her mouth, she took the time to study him. She had never really noticed him before, but he was anything but unattractive. He had an olive skin tone and a muscular body from playing Quidditch. His hair was short and glossy, and he had a smile that could make hearts melt. But Ginny didn't feel melted, he wasn't her type. _I am only attracted to morons like Harry. _

"See something you like Weasley? Or are you quite done drooling over me?" As he said this his grin only widened and he released his hold on Ginny. _He may be attractive, but he's an annoying one at that. _"Please Zabini; I would never drool over you of all people." Ginny turned to try and open the classroom door to find that it was locked. _When did he put charms on the doors?_

"Oh Ginny, you must have missed me muttering the spells while you were checking me out." She turned to him with a shocked face at the mention of her name. Her first name. _I didn't even think he knew my first name. And he didn't even say it like my name was dirt either. Well I'll be…_

"You can wipe that shocked look off your face; I am capable of using your first name. I just chose not to." _Again with the grinning. My goodness, is he capable of using any other facial expression?_ Ginny sighed, rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "Is there something you wanted Zabini?"

"I would prefer it if you called me Blaise."

"Why don't you tell me what the bloody hell you want and I will call you Blaise, Zabini."

He chuckled. "Well, _Ginny_, I believe that we have a certain something in common. Or shall I say someone."

"What---

He held up a hand to stop her. "Please, let me finish. A certain dear friend of mine seems to have taken a liking to you Ginny Weasley. I can't say I blame him, you have come to be very unlike your brothers in all the right places." At this he winked and Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Are you here to hit on me? Because if you are I prefer if you do it on the way to the Great Hall considering I am dreadfully hungry."

"No, this is not a conversation to be had in public. Aren't you interested to know who of my friends is interested in you Ginny?"

"Well, _Blaise_, considering you don't have many it wouldn't be that hard to narrow it down." Instead of glaring at this insult, he merely chuckled grinned again. _Bloody weirdo this one. But I can say I favor the chuckle rather then the glare. Slytherins bring the phrase 'if looks could kill' to life. _

"Okay then, who is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Since I have so little friends, it must be simple for you to narrow them down and find the once that fancies you. So, go ahead."

He sat himself down in a chair and waited patiently as Ginny went through Blaise's friends in her head. _Well, it couldn't be Crabbe or Goyle. Crabbe is dating Pansy while Goyle seems to have taken a liking to Millicent. I must say both pairs are perfect for each other. Both Slytherin and both stupid. I remember when--- okay, I am getting off topic. Come to think of it, the only person who Blaise would probably ever consider a dear friend would be…no. It can't be. He would never…_

The shocked look on Ginny's face must have showed because her thoughts were interrupted by a loud chuckle.

Ginny turned to him and he stood up to face her. "Well love, looks like you've cracked the case." He chuckled again and started wandering around the room.

"So… Draco Malfoy. He—he likes me? Why?"

He continued to snoop around the classroom and answered her without looking up from some papers. "He says why sometimes but it has gotten so specific I just try to tune him out." He grinned as he looked at one of the papers. _Or maybe he is grinning because he talks about me. _Ginny couldn't stop a grin from spreading across her face as she thought of Draco thinking about her. _Wait, Draco?! Since when did I start calling him Draco? I'm bloody losing it. _Ginny shook her head and looked back to Blaise who had taken his eyes off of the papers and rested his glaze on her.

He was still grinning to.

"So, why are you telling me this Blaise?"

"Because he is to much of a moron to tell you himself." His grin widened and he stepped closer to Ginny. "And because I feel that you will come to fancy the bloke once you get to know him, so I figured, why not set them up now?"

"I don't know…"

"Look, just think about it okay? And when you're ready, I'll be waiting Ginny." He turned to the door and lifted the charms. Then with one last wink his disappeared, leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts.

****

Woohoo! Okay I hope that was awesome enough for you! Please review and keep reading!


	4. I Notice

Here we go…

****

_**It has been a week since Blaise talked to Ginny. With her in the library…**_

_Don't look over there Ginny. He will just look away like he always does and then you will start staring at him like a bloody moron. It has been a week and neither Blaise nor Draco has said a word to you. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore? _A week since she found out and she is noticing not only the way Draco keeps looking at her, but Draco himself.

He is very attractive and she could immediately see why girls were all over him. His pale skin didn't make him look sick, as much as it made him look fragile. More angelic then she would have thought. His eyes weren't grey either, more silver and sparkling. Sometimes when she would see him by himself he didn't look so cold and dark like usual. He looked calm and peaceful.

_Maybe it's all a mask. Maybe he isn't as mean as everyone thinks he is. _She thought this one day when she saw him walking alone. It was just after dinner and the hall was deserted. He couldn't see her; she was covered by the shadows. But she could see him. He looked serene; he looked, beautiful.

Now she was in the library and he had his usual I'm-going-to-hex-you-if-you-come-near-me kind of look on his face and he was furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment. But ever since Blaise had told her that Draco fancied her, she wasn't intimidated by it anymore. She was intrigued. She wanted to know why he had that look.

And worst of all, she wanted to be the one to make it go away.

_Merlin, I like him. I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, fancy Draco Malfoy. I wonder what his middle name is…Maybe he doesn't have a middle name. Or he just doesn't like to say it. Maybe I could make him tell me. Or---_

"Hello Ginny." Luna sat down in the seat across from Ginny, blocking Draco from her view. And for this, she was thankful.

"Hello Luna. How are you?"

"Busy. I seem to have lost my shoes and I don't know where they have gone to. I didn't clean them last week; maybe they have run away." (A/N I don't know any of the funny creatures she makes up so her shoes have run away. Continue…). "What about you Ginny?"

"Well, I have a lot of homework and I came to the library to do it. But, my thoughts keep distracting me." Ginny didn't exactly want to talk about what thoughts she was having, but she didn't like lying to Luna. She may not be in Gryffindor, but Luna had become one of Ginny's dearest friends.

"That happens to me sometimes to. I have some homework myself. Mind if I sit with you?" Not waiting for an answer, Luna took out her books and started scribbling on a piece of parchment. _See, this is why I am friends with Luna. She always knows exactly when I don't want to talk about it. _

After an hour, Draco had left and so did Luna. Ginny stayed in the library for an hour following that, and then began to walk back to the tower. _So, I like him. Maybe I should just tell him. Or should I tell Blaise first. No, I am going to wait. I don't even know if I want to tell him yet. Blaise will just have to wait a little bit longer. _

_I think he'll understand though. And he is doing a very good job of waiting patiently for me to make my decision. When I do confront Draco, if he still likes be by then, I think me and Blaise will make great friends. He certainly is nice and---_

"Ginny." A voice from inside the empty classroom beside her whispered her name.

"Ginny? I can see you out there. Get in here." She didn't exactly get a choice considering the hand belonging to whosever voice it was pulled her in. She recognized him instantly.

"Blaise?" He put a hand up to silence her and he placed a few charms on the door. He turned back to her with a usual grin on his face.

"Hello Ginny. How are you? I feel as though we haven't spoken in ages." His grin widened and she gave him an annoyed glare.

"Look Blaise, I have not come to my decision yet. If I do then I will inform you first and---

"That's not why I am holding you hostage Ginny." She couldn't help a tiny a smile and spread across her face.

"Okay then, why am I here?"

"Well, I have come to notice that you and Luna spend quite a bit of time together. Am I correct?"

She gave him a confused look. "Yes, well Luna is one of my good friends. Why do you ask?"

His grin widened and he sat down on the desk behind him. "I was hoping you would put in a good word for me."

Her eyes widened and she smiled. "You like Luna?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Ginny laughed and placed her hands on Blaise's shoulders. "No, that's fantastic!" _He and Luna would be perfect together. And I have seen her glancing over at him once or twice. I believe she fancies him also. _She told Blaise and he broke out into a huge smile.

"You should ask her right away. She would be thrilled!"

He surprised Ginny by hugging her and lifting her up. "Thank you Ginny. I think I will do just that." He put her down and she smiled up at him.

"Anytime." He started of to the door and lifted the spells. Then a question came to her head. "Wait Blaise!"

He turned around and looked at her. "Yes Ginny?"

"We're friends right?" She immediately regretted asking. She looked down embarrassed. _Of course we're not friends! He probably doesn't even want to be. I am a Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin. We've talked twice! We are from completely different worlds and---_

"Of course we are Ginny." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, winked and walked from the classroom.

"Good."

***

_**Another week later. With Ginny at dinner…**_

_Merlin, it seems like everyone is pairing off. Blaise has got Luna, Harry has got Cho _(A/N Yes, you finally find out who Harry is with. But was there ever any doubt it wouldn't be Cho?)_…even my brother had the guts to finally admit his love for Hermione. Then here I am. Gutless. I wish I could gather up the courage to go and talk to him. I want to tell Blaise I like Draco but whenever I try to it's like another consideration pops into my head! I'm hopeless…_

Blaise and Ginny have been talking more often now that he is dating Luna. Draco on the other hand, seems to be avoiding her. Blaise assured her that he still fancies her but Ginny isn't to sure. She looked up from her dinner and got another glance at all of the love-stricken couples.

"I don't think I am all that hungry anymore." She told this to no one in particular. Everyone sort of acknowledged her leaving and with this she exited the Great Hall.

She started walking around the halls and her mind suddenly filled with a certain Slytherin.

_Maybe I should just tell him. Get it over with. I mean what's the worst that could happen?_

"_**Hey Draco. Look I have been thinking and through my stalking I have come to the conclusion that you are not that bad. So, I think we should go out. What do you say?"**_

"_***walks away laughing and tells everyone at school*"**_

_Okay, so maybe I shouldn't tell him. _

_No, I have to. Blaise said that Draco liked me and he wouldn't lie, right? He told me he liked Luna and that wasn't a lie. Okay. I am going to tell Draco Malfoy that I like him and he is going to tell me the same and we are gonna date and get married and have 5 children and live happily ever after. _

_Okay, maybe I should just tell him I like him first._

As if it were fate, as Ginny rounded the corner, there was Draco Malfoy walking right in her direction. (A/N Okay you caught me. It wasn't fate; I made Draco appear around the corner. Give me a break. Pretend like it was fate.)

He put on his trademark smirk and made a beeline for her.

_He really does look sexy with that smirk. _

"Well, well, well look what we have here. A lost Weasel roaming the dungeons? You should know by now that this isn't your territory Weaslette." _When did I get to the dungeons? You'd think I'd notice the feel of death in here. What should I say? _

_No, this is what I wanted. This is where I'll tell him. And I think I'll have a little fun with it too._

Ginny put on a smirk of her own and stepped closer to him. "Well, I was looking for Blaise, but" She looked him up and down. "I guess you'll have to do."

The shocked and confused look on his face made Ginny want to giggle. But he quickly covered it up with a death glare. "Do you know who you're talking to Weasley?"

She took another step closer. "Well of course, _Draco_." Ginny made sure to emphasize his name and say it very clearly so he could hear it. Another step closer.

Now he was looking nervous. Not obvious nervous, but what would you be like if the girl you fancied was backing you into a wall with an evil grin on her face. You'd be a bit nervous too.

"Look, _Weasley_ I don't know what you're doing but---

"I'm just testing out a little something your dear friend Blaise told me." Now he was backed into a wall and, even though he was a good few inches taller then her, she had complete control over him. And he knew it.

"Um, I…" He had no idea what to say. **What the hell did Blaise tell her? What am I supposed to do now? Admit that she's making me nervous? Admit that I like her?**

"Seeing as you are at a loss for words Draco, I'll just talk for now." _Okay, here goes nothing. _"A couple weeks ago, Blaise told me that you fancied me. At the time I didn't think anything of it because I thought you always hated me. Then I started noticing how you watched me and on top of that, I started noticing you. I noticed how you were different when no one was around. How you weren't as mean or angry. I found myself wondering why you were one way when people were near, and another way when no one was around.

"I wanted you to tell me why you are so mean and why you are so calm on your own. I wanted to know what you were thinking, what you _are_ thinking. I wanted to know all about you and why Blaise hangs around you. I wanted to know _you_. It may have taken Blaise to make me realize it, but I like you, Draco Malfoy. I don't know how long I really have, but I know I do." Ginny took a deep breath and took a few steps back, afraid he would explode from laughter. But she couldn't step back.

Draco was holding her. _When did he put his arms around me? _She looked up at him to see him looking right back at her. He was smirking or grinning or angry, he was calm.

"Do you know the first time I noticed you Ginny?" _My name sounds so much better when he says it._ "I had found Potter snogging that girl, and I was going to find you so I could break the news to you. Instead I found you crying. You were sobbing into your robes and I wanted to go over there, and hold you. I wanted to help you and take care of you. After that, I started noticing little things about you.

"I noticed the way your hair shines whenever the sun hits it, and how you look ever more beautiful when it does. I noticed the way you twirl your hair when you're nervous, and the way you play with your fingers when you are anxious. I noticed the way you bit your lip when you're scared, and the way you smile when you're really happy." He looked deep into her eyes, and gave her a genuine smile. "I noticed you Ginny."

She was shocked and happy at the same time. Harry never saw her that way. But right now, Harry was the last thing on her mind. She looked back at him.

"I didn't think people notice those things."

"Well, I notice." And then, he kissed her.

The End…Finally.

****

Yes, I'm done! I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing! I might make another story so keep checking my page! I hope you liked it!


End file.
